[unreadable] [unreadable] This grant application requests funding for partial support of a series of symposia with the title "Frontiers in Chemical Toxicology". These symposia are part of the program to be presented by the American Chemical Society Division of Chemical Toxicology at the 236th National Meeting and Exposition of the Society in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on August 17 through 21, 2008. These symposia will provide forums for the presentation of emerging research in key areas of chemical toxicology, including 1) the structural biology of DNA damage as related to repair, with emphasis on base excision repair and nucleotide excision repair, 2) the role of epigenetics in chemical toxicology, 3) emerging issues of nanotoxicity, 4) cytochrome P450 structure, function, and mechanism, and 5) drug safety prediction as related to cytochrome P450 enzyme inhibition and induction, to the chemical community. The contribution of the chemical community to the development of techniques in this arena has increased greatly in recent years, with future growth only limited by lack of cross-talk between the large numbers of disciplines involved in this area of the biomedical sciences, hence the need for this symposium. Highly respected scientists from a variety of disciplines have agreed to present their most recent findings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]